


Lock and Key

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Armin Arlert, M/M, Top Eren Yeager, 原著背景, 在路中sex, 漫画133, 艾明, 路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	Lock and Key

一瞬间，一行人中只剩下了爱尔敏。

在夜空下，沙地上，永远无法靠近光束的位置。

艾伦·耶格尔，十九岁的那一个，站在距他几步远的对面。

“为什么只留下我？”

艾伦并未直接回答他，而是问，“为什么不挥动你的拳头？”

再无士兵在侧，新上任的爱尔敏垂下肩膀，“你不在乎拳头——即使是我的。这没有意义。”

“是吗？”艾伦扬起下巴，半挑眉毛，冷淡地瞥了他一眼。

下一秒，耶格尔快而有力的拳脚袭向他，并未抵抗的爱尔敏摔进沙地，银光微闪的颗颗沙粒将他半埋。他轻咳一声，胸腹正拼命缓解拳脚的撞击感，四肢已因持续数日的战斗与未眠精疲力竭。

“为什么留下我。”

十九岁的耶格尔有了一个固执的下巴，总是将想法咽下，但没关系，爱尔敏有一条倔强的舌头，在耶格尔放了他之前，提问并不耗费心力。

“看看你自己，”艾伦说，“这里的你并无装置，没有刀枪，只有一具身体。”

他走近几步，在爱尔敏身边跪下，右腿狠狠压住对方膝盖，手掌探入沙丘，抚摸满是沙粒的金色头发。“你不是早就清楚了吗，你身体的用处，”他睁着一双平静无波的眼睛，“在四年前，执行伪装任务的时候，那肥硕好色的男人手里。”

爱尔敏的面颊陡然苍白，连嘴唇的血色也已褪去，双目大睁，破碎的蓝色里找不到焦距。

“很难理解吗？”耶格尔在他上方讥笑，“战斗差劲的体力，运转告罄的脑子，只剩这些的你早已是个废物，除了一副能吸引别人瞟上几眼的皮囊，你还有什么用处？”

“如果这是你的目的……”下方的爱尔敏胸膛不见起伏，四肢僵硬，双唇紧咬，像一具在侮辱中自尽的尸体，忽的，尸体诈出一口气，破碎的蓝色缓缓闭上，他的躯体伸展而放松，“达成它吧。”

上方不见动静。

“这就是你想说的？仅此而已？”

“享用之后，如果你还满意，请放我出去。”

不用睁眼，膝盖上骤然加重的力道已告诉他，耶格尔生气了。爱尔敏索性微微抬了下巴，让脖颈露出更多，摆足一副逆来顺受的样子，盼望用毫不挣扎的姿态进一步勾起耶格尔的火气。

艾伦一定有话想告诉他，一定有事要求助他，那侮辱的语句和会议室里的拳头一样蹩脚差劲，只怕连耳根都染上了幼时撒谎的通红印记，但那些话不能直接吐露，至少以耶格尔的本事办不到，那么让事情快一些——

“还不做吗，”爱尔敏轻声问，双眼睁开一条缝，瞥到艾伦冷肃的神情，“你想等我取悦你吗？”

艾伦压下来，裹着一股恶狠狠的“如你所愿”气势，堵住他的嘴。

这大概是爱尔敏一辈子中最糟糕的吻。

它满是恶意，只有机械纠缠的舌头和艾伦无处安放的牙齿。艾伦的亲吻毫无章法，唯一的目的就是不让他好受，爱尔敏在紊乱的节奏中拼命寻求换气，但耶格尔铁了心要让他窒息。他挣扎的手臂抵住艾伦胸膛时，上方的接吻者却似乎在等待这个，等他反抗，作为奖励，他获得了一两秒的新鲜空气。

于是爱尔敏垂下手臂，在艾伦只剩折磨、令他恶心与眩晕的亲吻中，进一步放松身体，与期望他反抗的耶格尔斗争到底，将任何抵抗的姿态从自己身上剥离，誓要在接吻中将自己献祭。他一秒比一秒更加任人宰割的姿态是扔向耶格尔的一根根木柴，只为点燃怒火而去。

终于，怒不可遏的艾伦狠狠咬下，将爱尔敏的舌尖和嘴巴咬出血来，推开他，掐住爱尔敏的额头，将他的半张脸埋进沙堆里。一股扭曲的快意冲上爱尔敏的喉咙，他几乎要笑出声来了。

他过分上扬的嘴角大概打击了艾伦的兴趣，对方半天没有进一步动作，爱尔敏敛了神色，换上淡淡的一副表情，眼角余光下瞟，试图寻找沙粒中嘴角血液下落的痕迹。太可惜了，他找不到它。

“你能感到疼吗？”艾伦问。

当然。方才的耶格尔像一条渴望撕裂他嘴巴的狼，他的舌与唇全部疼着，但爱尔敏适时发挥了敏锐细微的洞察力，如果要挖苦他的笑，艾伦大可以问“你难道不会疼吗”或者“你连疼也忘了”，可对方问得如此蹊跷。

“怎么，”爱尔敏转动眼珠，毫不避讳地直视艾伦，“你感觉不到疼了吗？”

艾伦做得很好了，他鼻孔微张的僵硬状态只持续了那么短的一秒，足以让任何人忽略。不幸的是，被他压在身下的人，是这个世界上最了解他面部细小特征的人之一。

爱尔敏这下真的笑出来。

“你声称追求自由，在狗屁宣言中装成全能神的样子，却连疼是什么感受也体会不了，”笑声将话语切碎，“艾伦，告诉我，你到底哪里自由？”

爱尔敏应该止住笑，压住他的人至少还没忘了什么是情绪，逐渐阴沉的面色预示着不妙，这样下去，他可能在路里耽误更长时间，但他的喉咙太痒了，这辈子没有这么痒过，低笑声不断溜出去，直到在耶格尔的牙齿中戛然而止。

艾伦咬住他的喉咙，没那么重，也不怎么疼，但一定在皮肤上烙了印。牙齿停留在啃咬处，舌头是一条出洞的蛇，在皮肤上舔舐，舔得时缓时急。

艾伦暖烘烘的发丝蹭着他的下巴，爱尔敏垂下眼睛，望着好友专注的脑袋，双眉下耷。他知道艾伦寻找的感受，而很显然，那条舌头搜寻了太久——艾伦·耶格尔已感受不到皮肤的温度了。

“你一定在留心外面发生的事，若是不然，”爱尔敏苦笑一声，怎么在我还渴望同你沟通的时候，把大家叫进路里，强调没有交谈的必要？”

艾伦的脑袋移向爱尔敏的肩膀，这次他用力咬下去，牙齿撕扯，皮肤外拽，血液渗出，舌头自伤口上爬过，品尝血的味道。

“港口已经只剩尸体了，那些耶格尔派，都……啊！”

艾伦没能品尝出血的味道，他对那热而腥甜的感受记得清楚，那曾是每一次变身时充盈口腔的感觉，他此刻找不到它了。舌尖上的血与水毫无区别，甚至连水的感受也忘了，那液体没有温度，没有味道，是无意义的一堆分子，可他没有放弃，换了一边肩膀，更加用力地制造伤口。

“我利用同期生的仁慈，利用他的犹豫……让他被杀……”

艾伦的唇齿染满鲜血，他喉咙动了一动，舌尖的血却没有那么多，远无法痛快饮下。

“你记得海吗……你可能早已不像它投去目光了。它又变成了红色……只有那么一小滩，不断扩散，我不知道达兹坠了多深……”

艾伦撕扯他的衬衫，在胸膛上制造新的伤口。那是单纯而果断地咬，仅仅是咬而已，是雄狮享用幼鹿，猎手享用猎物的的撕咬，咬得足够深，令鼻尖与下巴也染上血迹。

“撕咬不能阻止我说话……艾伦，除非你用拳头把我揍晕，或者割了我的舌头。”

艾伦从他胸膛上抬起头，下半张脸一片鲜红，看得爱尔敏几乎想知道自己的血是什么味道，可惜，耶格尔尝不出来。

冷着脸的耶格尔抬起手，抓住伤口边的皮用力撕扯，新鲜的血肉暴露于冷而广阔的空气里。爱尔敏的脸上并未出现痛苦的褶皱，只是双眼收紧，眼部下方的皮肤微微鼓起。

“韩吉团长……为了争取时间英勇就义……”

爱尔敏被艾伦揪住头发提起来，上身撞向对方胸膛，鼻子在肩头的骨骼处磕痛。

“她牺牲后，我是……我是……”

爱尔敏自己说不出话了。

耶格尔紧紧搂住他的脊背，手指强劲如鹰爪，向左侧后方狠狠戳去，戳得他骨骼疼痛。那些手指无法再进一步了，他却明白，艾伦想把它的心脏扯出来，看它是否已经变得黯淡，是否还有力气跳动，是否早已腐烂。

“你的身体感受不到痛，你尝不出血的味道……”

他挣开几厘米的距离，艾伦的衬衣上红了一片，是他伤口的血蹭在上面。

“那么你的心呢，它能感到痛吗。”

爱尔敏仰起头，轻轻吻了吻艾伦的嘴角，浅浅地碰了碰艾伦那被血染红鼻尖、嘴唇与下巴的半张花猫脸。味道不怎么样，他自己的血，带有舍弃的死亡与不值一提的人生，却还不至于令人作呕。

艾伦愣愣地望着爱尔敏也蹭上点点红色的脸颊，紧楼对方的手臂松了一点，低下头去，有那么一瞬，爱尔敏几乎以为艾伦要正经吻他一次了。

他被再次按回起起伏伏的沙地，沙粒低低地飘荡，散落于皮肤撕裂的伤口，多处、密集、同时，那感受反而变成麻木。

艾伦解开他的皮带扣，爱尔敏愣了一会儿，皮肤在路里寒冷而无边无际的空气中微微一缩，直到有坚硬的东西摩挲大腿根处，他突然一呛，大笑起来。

数以千万的无辜平民正在被地鸣踩踏，此时，此刻，他却为罪魁祸首张开腿，而这罪魁祸首，连正常触感都没了，说不定借助什么全知全能的神力才硬起来。

笑声被艾伦笨拙而急切的扩张分割成一阵一阵，继而被粗暴的插入斩断。

爱尔敏在强烈的挤压感中呼吸一滞，仿佛艾伦顶进的是他的胸腔，他刚刚顾得上呼吸，一下又一下的苦痛撞击了他。

失去正确触感的艾伦无法找到节奏，更别说带来什么愉悦的性体验，耶格尔几乎难以说清开拓一具身体和整理一扇橱柜有什么区别，不过是物体碰撞，没有温度，没有痛感，更没有快感。只是相撞罢了。

爱尔敏并没打算抑制声音，疼成这样，总归不可能动听。他在一下撞击中痛得闭上眼睛，又被下一次震得睁开。

艾伦深棕的发丝擦过他的肩膀，碧绿的双眼倒映他的影子。艾伦是一棵树，还未长高长大的时候，已执着于为他提供荫蔽，现在，这棵树枝叶茂密，树冠庞大，他却不知这是为了从灾难中提供庇佑，还是做灾难本身的木材，但是，树已长在一场地狱里。

爱尔敏不再闭眼，他愿意花上每一分每一秒——即使不怎么舒服的撞击摧毁了他计算时间的能力——来记住艾伦的样子。

从儿时起，艾伦每次找到他，都会带来新的疑问，爱尔敏或许无法给出完美的答案，但总会给出一个，艾伦会说，他的答案是正确的。前四年里，艾伦每次找到他，都会带来诘问，爱尔敏无法给出正确的答案，甚至无法给出一个答案。空缺与失望中，他酿造了孤独远去的背影，开启了地狱的门。

这很可能是艾伦最后一次找到他了，是一次来之不易的主动沟通，即使嘴笨的耶格尔完全不会表达。当然了，艾伦从来不是个能说会道的人，不如说语言空有感染力，而组织能力糟透了，所以只能拜托他在特罗斯特区说服长官，但是没关系，没关系。他永远给予艾伦特权，将言语无法表达的东西用眼睛告诉他，甚至将眼睛难以承载的东西用躯体告诉他。他必须尊重耶格尔的沟通意愿，他必须读出艾伦未说出口的信息。

爱尔敏坐起来，深入的器具拖慢他的动作，但他总算完成了。他搂住艾伦的脊背，从艾伦肩膀的一角，看向幽蓝遥远的夜空，和闪耀分叉的光束，光束的下面，是两个孩子的身影，是十岁的艾伦，和一个小女孩，那大概是始祖尤弥尔。

那是艾伦想要告诉他的事吗？因为小女孩，艾伦不愿意讲出一些事，或者，他需要注意小女孩？艾伦花了这么长的时间把他留在路里，至少强调了一点，路是比任何信息都更为重要的钥匙。

可这些足够了吗，这些是全部吗？

爱尔敏不再看向光束，不再看向道路的任何景色，仅仅看向艾伦的绿眼睛。寒冷的道路中，他搂抱的身体健康而火热，饱含熟悉的生命活力。他与艾伦从未想过成为彼此的爱侣，但如果亲吻和牙齿，身体和性爱，能把艾伦用语言难以讲清的信息与情绪透露一些，没关系。

爱尔敏的胸脯和肩膀满是伤口，由耶格尔咬下，撕裂，制造，他的身体里是钝而沉的一把刀，抽出，再深深埋入，将痛觉向四肢传递。他永远无法享受这场性爱，痛觉不会被快感替代，只因连正常触感也不再存在的艾伦，寻找自由却踏向毁灭的耶格尔，是他自己的罪孽轨迹。

是他教会了艾伦自由与墙外的世界。如果践踏无数生命的艾伦是开启地狱的恶魔，是他递给恶魔黄昏的号角，如果发动残酷清洗的艾伦是毫无人性的怪物，是他打开怪物的笼子。

艾伦忘了触感，忘了温度，忘了味道，却没忘记情感。两片树叶皱了一皱，碧绿的双眼开始流泪。艾伦没顾得上擦，爱尔敏也是。这里的一切都不曾发生，不过是最为基本的默契。

过了这一刻，这一切都不曾发生，凭借这一点，爱尔敏吻了艾伦的眼睛。

是他怀抱书本跑向河边孩童，唤醒末日怪物，必须由他将怪物锁回笼子里，但是没关系，他的身后满是同期的鲜血与雷贝利欧的尸山，他自己也是怪物的一员。

他将陪末日怪物于笼子里安歇，若是不行，便推动笼子，带着怪物前进，哪怕一生也走不完世界的多少风景。

若是存在奇迹，他会让怪物安静下来，和自己稳步向前，走向存有一丝希望的世界里，将笼子抛到身后的残址遗迹。

艾伦在释放的那一刻的哭得压抑至极，没关系，它溜进了一双最保密的耳朵里。

爱尔敏的裤子里包裹着黏黏糊糊两条腿，衬衫下的皮肤冒出修复的蒸汽，他说不上哪里还疼，总归有些别扭。他不需要去问艾伦一个全能神的感受如何了，耶格尔郁闷的表情说明了一切。那是属于十九岁年轻人的简单郁闷，单纯为了不舒服的性体验罢了。

还坐在沙地上的艾伦平和安静，没有怒火，不再压抑，似乎和摧毁世界的庞大骨架没有任何关系。

“你还记得特罗斯特区保卫战吗？”

太少见了，艾伦大概从没想到爱尔敏会在路里话家常，地鸣操控者的脸上出现一瞬空白，这可是大胜利。

“你那时说，你有两个选择，一，你去单打独斗，二，我去说服士兵。”爱尔敏站起来，最后一次整理衬衫，这里的空气仍然寒冷，不过——

“我不认为那机会你只给了我一次。”

爱尔敏望向艾伦。耶格尔终于确认了，海水最不愿做的一件事，就是结冰。

“我不认为你只有目前这一条路，我也不认为你那么想孤注一掷完成它。”爱尔敏轻声说，“抱歉，艾伦，你要的答案，我欠了你四年。我会选一条新的路，和上次一样，我会让你放心尊重我的意见。”

“现在，“他说，“让我回去吧。”

The End


End file.
